


Down On His Knees

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glory hole AU. Marcus and Esca have a series of encounters at a gay club. Marcus is too shy and embarrassed to ask for what he really wants - to be someone's bottom - but the anonymity of the glory hole allows him to fulfill his fantasy. Esca is all too willing to give Marcus what he wants and needs. (Alternating POV throughout the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in August 2011.

Ten minutes.

That was how long he'd planned. A ten minute wait, and if no one knocked on the other side of the wall within that time he'd leave. It seemed like a decent amount of time. Long enough for someone to come along and find him waiting, and short enough not to look suspicious if he had to leave the bathroom without an encounter.

Marcus's mind immediately cut it down to five minutes once he was in the stall.

 

It's the last stall in the row, and there's piss on the seat and a line trickling down the front of the toilet, and Marcus can't shake the rancid scent from his nostrils. The white floor tiles, stained with years of piss and shit and who knew what other bodily fluids, are discolored but look like they've been mopped recently. They seem clean enough not to mar his jeans if he ends up on his knees, he hopes at least.

And the hole. He didn't quite believe it would be there until he saw it. Crudely cut and lined with layers of duct tape, it doesn't look like something he'd want to put his dick near, let alone his mouth.

And yet.

Marcus traces the hole with his finger, a timid touch as if someone on the other side might grab him at any moment. He's pretty sure the other side is empty, but he bends forward and cranes his neck to take a peak through the hole. The other side is nearly identical to his side, maybe less piss, definitely more writing on the walls, but the layout is the same.

 

When he'd heard about the glory hole, he'd been out with some friends and they'd talked about it as if it was hilarious and disgusting. “It's at the club on twentieth – Hadrian's,” one of them said, and Marcus estimated it was a good thirty-five minute drive from their usual place. In their years of clubbing they'd never bothered to go there.

“Who the hell would stick their cock in that thing?” another friend said, and Marcus laughed along and agreed, “not me,” and it wasn't a lie. He didn't really want to stick his dick in there.

He'd never had a problem finding guys who wanted to kneel in front of him and suck his cock. Marcus was a big guy, and his dick was hard to hide when he was out in the clubs, grinding on the dance floor. Guys in the club, friends of friends, there always seemed to be someone willing to push him into a dark corner and give him head.

“Let me take care of that for you.”

“I want to suck you.”

“I know you wanna come down my throat.”

Marcus didn't mind it, of course, it felt good and he was happy to get off if someone was willing. But it wasn't what he wanted. 

Not what he _really_ wanted.

Maybe it was because guys were always so willing to kneel for him, because he'd never really had to ask for it, and they rarely expected it in return and he was too shy to offer. Maybe that was why he found himself here, in a filthy bathroom stall, waiting for some stranger to fuck his mouth.

 

Marcus glances at his watch. It's getting down to the two minute mark. His time is already half up, and he begins to realize that maybe this isn't going to happen.

Or maybe he'll wait another five minutes. He'd planned on ten, after all.

He's in the middle of debating the time with himself, when he hears the bathroom door open. Pulsing music echoes through the room for a moment and then fades as the door swings shut again. Marcus listens, trying to detect whether or not the person is at the urinals or if they're heading to a stall. He's silently cursing the long row of stalls when he finally hears footsteps approaching. The door to the adjacent stall creaks open, and Marcus's face is burning and his cock is suddenly half hard with anticipation, and he's not entirely sure whether he wants to drop to his knees or run.

So he waits.

The person on the other side seems to be waiting too, and there's a long pause before the guy raps his knuckles against the wall. Marcus is glad the guy can't see him because he's sure his face is bright red, and his heartbeat quickens as he sticks two fingers through the hole and makes a beckoning motion. He's not sure if it's right, but he'd seen it in porn and it's worth a shot.

When nothing happens, Marcus is suddenly panic-stricken. It's a trap, it has to be. Did he misunderstand? What did the knock mean, and why didn't the other guy say something when Marcus stuck his fingers through?

Fuck this.

He's about to run, ready to bolt out of the stall and get the hell out of the club before anyone sees him, and he's pacing in the tiny enclosed space when a muffled voice comes from the other side.

“Gimme a sec.”

Marcus pauses in his movement and glances at the hole. He can make out the shadow of someone moving on the other side, and there's the distinct sound of a belt being unbuckled. He waits, his chest heaving in anticipation, until finally the guy on the other side is shoving his cock through the hole.

It's not a trap. Or if it is, Marcus suddenly doesn't care because the hard cock jutting towards him is pale and pink, with a thick head enfolded in foreskin, and Marcus barely has time to consider the fact that he's never been with an uncut guy before because something is glinting at the tip of the guy's cock. A small silver ring hangs from the end, still half-covered by skin, and a small bead of liquid is pooled in the slit of the guy's dick.

It's better than he could've expected. Something about that gorgeous bare cock jutting through that filthy duct-taped hole, waiting for Marcus to have his way with it, with no one to see him or judge him or wonder why he wants to be on his knees getting face-fucked.

 

Maybe Marcus should feel wrong about it, and maybe his friends would laugh at him if they knew, and maybe he should be concerned about the piss or the dirty floor or the hole that smells of filth and sex and various cleaning products as if someone had been trying to keep it sanitary. Maybe he should worry about all those things, but he doesn't.

All he can think about is the pierced, uncut cock of a stranger, and the anonymous guy on the other side who is waiting for Marcus to take that beautiful dick in his mouth.

Marcus drops to his knees.

  


*  


Esca didn't recognize the guy. He was tall and muscular, with a neck that was likely as thick as Esca's fucking thigh. He walked slightly hunched, with his eyes on the floor, as if he was trying not to be seen.

Closeted, Esca figured. Or new to the club scene and looking for some random guy to suck his dick, if his bee-line to the bathroom was any indication. Esca briefly wondered how the guy might've heard about the glory hole. It wasn't really a well-kept secret, but all the talk traveled in whispers and rumors, and most people assumed it was an urban myth. There was no way it could be real. 

No way there was a fuckhole in the bathroom wall at Hadrian's.

No way guys stuck their dicks through there.

No way other guys sucked off random cocks through a dirty hole in the wall.

Except it wasn't an urban myth. Esca's discovered it accidentally one night after hearing two guys get off, and then investigating after they'd both stumbled out of separate stalls, one wiping his mouth and the other zipping up his pants. He'd stood at the urinal until they left and then wandered down to the end of the stall row, and there it was – a jagged hole, layers upon layers of duct tape to smooth the edges, cum dripping down the one side.

It was both filthy and intriguing.

He'd used the hole a few times – sucking off a couple guys, letting a friend blow him after they'd both had too much to drink. Nothing amazing. Just good fun. He'd come to recognize when guys were heading to the bathroom to piss and when guys were seeking out the last stall. It was an entertaining way to pass the time on slow nights, casually keeping an eye on the bathroom door.

So he wasn't really sure what made him follow the guy into the bathroom. It wasn't the prospect of a mind-blowing good time, because the encounters always seemed a bit lacking in the end. But something about that tall, shy stranger made Esca want to investigate, and Esca wouldn't mind being his first encounter if the guy was looking for someone to suck his cock. Show him a good time. Give him a blow, make the guy cry out when he comes, and then head back to the bar for another beer.

Better than leaving him to someone who'd creep him out or beg for a fuck and scare him off. 

 

He's curious to know if the guy is waiting in the end stall, and is secretly pleased when he opens the door open and finds the urinal wall empty. Esca takes a quick peek below the stalls, figuring if the guy is actually using a toilet he'll just fake a piss and head back out onto the dance floor. It takes a second for his eyes to travel to the end of the row where the stranger is standing. The gap between the wall and the floor is only a few inches, but Esca's able to see the guy's shoes as he shifts his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet. He's clearly not using the facilities, and it's obvious he's waiting for something.

And he's nervous.

First-timer. Esca smiles to himself as he takes slow steps towards the second-to-last stall, waiting to see if the guy will bolt. The guy's feet stop shifting as Esca gets closer, and the stall door lets out a loud creak as Esca pushes it open.

Then he waits.

The few times he'd used the hole the guys were usually pretty quick to stick their dicks through, one guy already had his cock pushed through the hole before Esca was even through the door. He watches the hole for a second, waiting, before he raps his knuckles on the wall to get the guy's attention. Make him speed up the process. Esca's doing _him_ a favor here, anyway.

It takes only a second for two strong-looking fingers to appear through the hole and make a beckoning motion, and Esca's taken by surprise for a second. Signals aren't always used, but Esca knows that one is a 'giver' signal.

Interesting. He hadn't been expecting that, and it throws him off. So the guy wants to suck. Esca's suddenly half-hard at the notion, and it takes him a moment to remember the stranger waiting on the other side.

“Gimme a sec,” he says, reaching to unbutton and unzip, before taking his cock out and shoving it through the hole.

He stays that way for a minute, still waiting, and the guy's still standing, and Esca's just about to pull his dick out and zip up when he sees movement on the other side as the guy falls to his knees.

Finally.

  


*  


Marcus wants that piercing in his mouth, wants to slide his tongue along it and suck. His mouth is open, waiting, and he can feel his face burning with want and need and shame as he slides his mouth over the end of the guy's cock. He flicks out his tongue, lapping at the tiny bead of liquid, before taking the small ring into his mouth, holding it gently between his teeth and sucking softly at the underside of the head. He hears a faint hitch of breath from the other side of the wall, and Marcus eases off. He's been blown countless times, but he's never sucked a cock, and the fear that he's doing it wrong suddenly hits him.

“Should I not?” Marcus asks, hoping the guy can hear him through the hole, and he hears a muffled “please continue” from the other side.

At the encouragement, Marcus sucks desperately at the head of the guy's cock, wanting to see if he can draw out another hitch of breath from the other side of the wall.

\--

Esca's suddenly not entirely sure if he was right about the guy. He can't quite figure out if the guy is experienced, or if he's just an enthusiastic first-timer, but the way he's sucking at the head of Esca's cock suddenly makes every other blow he's received pale in comparison. The uncertain “should I not?” was either an amazing tease or an endearing question and both options made Esca want to thrust his hips harder and fuck straight through the wall.

Most guy's tend to ignore Esca's piercing, avoiding it or working around it, but the guy on the other side of the wall is sucking and licking and tugging at it with such desperation it's making Esca want to cry out with pleasure and frustration. The guy's lips tease at Esca's foreskin, nearly pushing it back but not quite, and Esca has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out “please please please” until the guy is tonguing at the hooded skin. It's as if he's trying to slip his tongue under Esca's foreskin and Esca can't help but let out a moan because the frantic unpredictable movement of the guy's hot mouth is an agonizing tease.

\--

He's never been with an uncut guy, and Marcus isn't entirely sure what he's doing, so he licks and tongues at the guy's foreskin until he can't hold off any longer and he wants that smooth wet cockhead uncovered and in his mouth. When he finally wraps a hand around the guy's cock, Marcus pulls back to watch as he eases the skin down and reveals the dark pink head, waiting to be taken back into his mouth. It's what he's been wanting. A beautiful hard cock, ready and waiting for him to suck it, and lick it, and be face-fucked by it, and no one is there to see him. He can tell the guy's hips are flush against the wall, pushing his cock as far through the hole as possible, and Marcus forces his shame and doubt to the back of his mind because he can hear soft moans coming from the other side of the wall, and he figures he must be doing something right.

The dirty tiles and the smell of piss seem to disappear as Marcus sucks that flushed cock through the filthy hole, and he lets himself give in to it, lets himself lose a bit of control.

\--

It's a tease, Esca decides. It has to be a tease, because there's no fucking way the guy on the other side doesn't know what he's doing. The way his strong fingers curl around Esca's dick as his tongue laps at the head, and he pants hot breath across Esca's skin as if he's desperate for the taste of Esca's cock and can't get enough. He swears the guy is trying to pull him through the wall, tugging on his cock with his mouth as if he doesn't want to let it go, and Esca can only push his hips harder against the wall, cursing the last half-inch barrier between them.

He didn't expect to reach the brink so quickly. Didn't expect the shy first-timer to have such a hot, wet, teasing mouth, and Esca can just make out the sound of soft whimpering, and the sound vibrates against his cock as the guy's tongue moves faster. His fingers are sliding in the narrow space between Esca's dick and the hole, and he's stroking the underside of Esca's cock, motioning, trying to draw him through the hole as far as he'll go.

\--

He can tell the stranger is flush against the wall, but Marcus wants more. Wants that beautiful flushed cock in his mouth, and down his throat, and he suddenly hates the hole and the barrier that's keeping him from seeing and touching the entire length of the stranger's cock. There's barely room for his two fingers to fit through the hole, and he strains to reach – strains for more contact. The tips of his fingers just barely brush the guy's balls and the stranger gives a hard thrust of his hips as if he wants more as well, and is just as frustrated at the barrier between them.

Marcus's own cock aches with need. He presses the palm of his hand hard against himself, and he's suddenly not sure how long he can hold off without unzipping his pants and jacking himself all over the dirty floor.

“Please,” Marcus moans, hoping the guy can hear him. “Fuck my mouth.”

\--

The request nearly breaks him. The soft desperate whimpers and the muffled voice asking to be face-fucked, and Esca can hardly hold himself back from fucking right through the wall and down the guy's throat.

He manages to pull back gently, feeling himself slide between wet lips, and then he's thrusting forward, his legs shaking with the effort as he fucks the guy's teasing, begging, beautiful mouth. A loud moan travels under the stall, and Esca can feel the guy's harsh breath as he sucks and chokes on Esca's cock, his tongue jutting out and sliding, licking, tasting.

Esca can see shadowy movement on the other side of the stall, and he assumes the guy is touching himself, and Esca speeds up his thrusts, ramming himself harder against the wall, until he's ready to come and a brief second of panic hits him when he realizes they hadn't discussed pulling out. Then it's too late because he's coming and in the moment of bliss he's not even sure if he's still in the guy's mouth or if he's spilling onto the floor, and it feels so fucking good that he doesn't even care.

\--

Marcus should've known the guy was coming. He should've recognized the build-up, and the stutter in the stranger's thrusting as he fell out of rhythm for a split second, but Marcus didn't. He instinctively pulled back after the first stream of warmth hit the back of this throat and he realized what was happening, but he was still close enough that the second and third stream of white splashed across the front of his shirt.

He reaches up to wipe at his mouth, and his other hand splays over his shirt as he makes a frantic attempt to wipe away the marks. He's still achingly hard in his pants, and his face burns as he watches the stranger ease his cock back through the hole. There's movement on the other side as the guy gives a casual wave, and Marcus hears a muffled “cheers, mate,” and he feels the sudden need to escape before the guy sees him.

Marcus rises quickly to his feet, turning the lock on the door and tumbling out of the stall. He hangs his head low as he escapes the bathroom and moves quickly past the dance floor, his cock bulging at the front of his pants, and the evidence of what he's done splashed across the front of his shirt.

He knows people are noticing. Pointing. Cat-calling.

Marcus ducks his head lower and heads for the door, escaping into the warm night air.

\--

Esca doesn't realize the guy is gone until he hears the bathroom doors open and pulsing music fills the room for a second before the door swings shut again. He leans forward to peek through the hole, confirming the stall is empty, and then curses loudly as he fumbles with his belt while simultaneously trying to unlock his stall door.

He'd wanted to get the guy's name, at least, and hadn't meant his casual “cheers, mate,” to be a dismissal.

Esca rushes out onto the dance floor, ignoring the corny winks and thumbs-up he's getting, and glances around for the tall stranger. He's nowhere in sight, and Esca can't shake his disappointment.

  


*  


If Esca's presence at Hadrian's had increased since his encounter with the shy stranger through the glory hole, no one mentioned it. He spends his evenings dancing, drinking, and having a good time, but turning down every guy who hits on him. His focus is always covertly directed towards the bathroom door – watching for the tall stranger with the teasing mouth.

He's not sure he'd know him if he saw him on the street, but his hulking form in the darkness of the club is burned into Esca's mind, and it's several weeks before Esca finally spots him again. Esca's in the middle of the dance floor when he catches sight of the stranger, moving on the outskirts of the dance floor, head lowered, face turned away from the prying eyes of the crowd despite the fact that no one's watching him.

No one except Esca.

He sees the guy heading directly towards the bathroom, and Esca pushes his way through the crowd of dancing patrons, trying to catch up to him. A ridiculous pang of jealousy hits him as he spots another guy heading in the direction of the bathroom, and Esca increases his pace. It's quite likely that the other guy is heading to the urinals, but Esca's sure as hell not risking anyone else finding the stranger in the stall before he can get there.

\--

Marcus didn't plan to return.

The stranger's cock was beautiful. Uncut, with its piercing glinting in the yellowed light of the bathroom, and the way it tasted and felt as the guy fucked Marcus's face was better than he'd hoped.

Marcus let himself lose control.

Let himself whimper and moan. Let himself beg through the hole, asking to be face-fucked, and then losing it completely when the stranger gave him what he'd always wanted and fucked is mouth with that pretty cock. 

And yet, the shame he felt when he'd stumbled out of the stall and had to walk through the crowd with a bulge in his pants and the evidence of his desire staining his shirt wasn't something Marcus wanted to put himself through again – he didn't enjoy being judged or ridiculed. From then on, he'd keep his desire to himself. Give people what they expect from him. Let guys blow him, and never voice what he really wanted. It worked too, for a week or so, until Marcus's thoughts drifted back to the filthy glory hole and the beautiful bare cock with the piercing, and the kind voice on the other side encouraging him to continue and gladly giving him what he'd always wanted.

Blow jobs began to end with Marcus shoving his own fingers in his mouth, trying to mask his desperate whimpers as he imagined himself sucking a cock – usually the stranger's. Most guys didn't notice. Too focused on pleasing Marcus, or too drunk to care. One guy misunderstood, and when he grabbed Marcus's hand and sucked on his fingers, Marcus didn't correct him.

 

When he climbs into his vehicle that night, and turns left instead of right, taking the cut-off to Hadrian's, Marcus's only hope is that he'll have a bad encounter. Something to leave a bad taste in his mouth, maybe literally. Something to turn him off and discourage him from ever returning. 

He doesn't expect to encounter the stranger again. Doesn't expect to see that pretty cock, or to ever have that piercing between his teeth again. He keeps his head lowered, avoiding all eye contact, and heads directly for the bathroom and the last stall.

To his relief, it's empty.

It takes only a minute for the door to open, and Marcus listens carefully as footsteps approach. He's less nervous this time, perhaps steeling himself for the encounter, trying to hate it, trying to be disgusted.

He's failing.

He likes the anonymity of the stall. He's still excited and turned on, and he doesn't hate it, despite all his efforts. He wants this. He needs it. He barely notices the piss smell this time, or the new stains that have appeared, his eyes are focused on the hole.

The door to the adjacent stall creaks as it opens, and a shadow moves on the other side of the wall. Marcus doesn't wait for any sort of signal before he sticks his fingers through the hole and repeats his beckoning motion. There's movement again, and the sound of a belt being unbuckled, and it doesn't even occur to Marcus that the sound is familiar until the guy on the other side if shoving his dick through the hole.

There's a sharp intake of breath, and it takes a second for Marcus to realize it came from him.

It's the same beautiful cock, uncut and flushed, with its bare pink skin and the metal piercing glinting on the end. The stranger is already hard, leaking, and he's waiting for Marcus's mouth.

Marcus can't mask the loud whimper that escapes him as he falls to his knees.

\--

Esca's been waiting weeks to feel that hot mouth again. Hoping to see the tall stranger in the crowd. Hoping to find him waiting on the other side of the wall.

The whimpers are louder than they were the last time, shameless and needy as the guy sucks Esca into his mouth and nearly swallows him right down his throat. It's all frantic and loud and desperate, and Esca can only thrust through the wall and meet each loud whimper from the guy's mouth with his own moan of pleasure.

Esca's up on his toes, thrusting through the hole and across spit-soaked lips, as his fingers scramble for purchase on the dirty wall. He can feel hot breath on him, and the guy is all lips and teeth and tongue, and Esca doesn't even mind the occasional scrape of teeth because the tease is almost enough to make him blow his load right down the guy's throat.

\--

It's the same guy, and in his daze Marcus briefly wonders if the guy saw Marcus come in, or if he's a regular at the hole. He's not sure which option is worse – the idea that the guy recognized him and followed him, or the idea that Marcus isn't the only one who gets to suck that beautiful cock. Irrational jealousy courses through him, and he sucks the stranger's length right down his throat, nearly choking as he licks and sucks and moans around it. 

He knows he's being too loud, but he suddenly doesn't care. He's been dreaming about that fucking dick with its pink head and hooded skin, and that pretty piercing, and it's finally in his mouth again. He doesn't care if everyone on the dance floor can hear his want and shame.

The guy is moaning on the other side, echoing Marcus's own sounds, and it only pushes Marcus further. He wants to reach through that fucking hole and touch every inch of the stranger's body. He wants to trail his tongue over him and suck his balls into his mouth, and he wants the guy to fuck his face until he can't breath.

But the wall is still in the way, and Marcus can only grab the guy's cock and push the tips of his fingers through the hole, trying desperately to reach more skin.

\--

Esca nearly loses it when a strong hand comes up to grip him and the guy tries to force his thick fingers in the small space between the hole and Esca's cock, stroking the underside of his dick and straining to reach Esca's balls, and Esca lets out a loud curse because the fucking wall is still in the way.

He moves a hand down to touch the tips of the stranger's fingers, half expecting the guy to pull away, and when his reach only becomes more frantic, Esca grabs his balls in his hand and pushes them against the hole. The strong fingers scramble against Esca's skin, grabbing and stroking, until he can feel wetness and he realizes the guy's tongue is at the hole, straining to lick him, and Esca curses the last half-inch of space between them.

There's shadowy movement on the other side, and Esca hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He's sure the guy is about to jerk himself off, and Esca wants to leave his stall and enter the other one. He wants to bust the weak lock that separates them from prying eyes, and take the stranger's dick in hand and jack him until he shoots across the wall.

But there are rules.

\--

Marcus doesn't care. His mouth is at the hole, and he's sure his tongue is sliding past filth and stains and the remnants of other people's encounters, and he doesn't care because the stranger on the other side is pushing his balls against the wall, encouraging him to lick and taste and suck.

Marcus doesn't care if it's wrong or dirty because his dick is aching in his pants and he wants this so fucking bad.

He suddenly needs to take his cock out. Needs to jack himself until he's coming and he can't see straight. He fumbles at his zipper with his free hand and barely has it down before he's yanking his dick out and stroking himself, his other hand still wrapped tightly around the stranger's cock as he sucks and licks over it and tries to force his tongue through the hole in the wall.

He's not sure who comes first, he only knows warm liquid is streaming across his tongue and down his throat as his own cock is jerking and he's shooting across the wall. Marcus strokes himself until he's almost oversensitive, his mouth still sucking languidly on the tip of the stranger's dick, until he finally lets his cock fall heavy against his thigh and the last bit of fluid drips on his pant leg.

\--

Esca's sure the stranger came. His whimpers are growing quiet and his pace seems to be slowing, but his mouth is still on Esca's cock, and although it's becoming too much Esca doesn't want to pull away. He wants that mouth on him for as long as possible. He wants to know the guy's name, and he wants to meet him again. Tomorrow, the next night, whenever.

This time Esca isn't letting him get away without at least trying to set up another encounter. He isn't sure he can wait several more weeks, uncertain if the stranger would ever show again. When he finally feels the guy pull off, Esca scrambles to make his move. 

“Wait,” he calls through the wall, as he eases his cock back through the hole. “Wait.”

He leans over to peek through the hole, and only catches sight of dark hair as the guy lowers his face, trying to duck away from Esca's gaze.

“I already came,” is the stranger's muffled reply, and Esca laughs.

“I know,” he says, trying to converse through the hole, “I was just hoping to get your name.”

He can see the guy shake his head. “No.”

\--

Marcus was wrong. He does care. Now that the moment is over and he's come all over the wall and himself, his shame comes flooding back like water over a broken dam. The stranger on the other side is trying to talk to him, and Marcus can only stare down at his lap as he eases his cock back into his pants and wonders if his shirt is long enough to hide the come stain.

“I was just hoping to get your name.”

Marcus shakes his head. “No.”

He can't tell the stranger his name. Can't let anyone know who he is and what he likes. He shouldn't have done it, and he doesn't plan to do it again.

But he knows he will. He knows he'll be back.

“Can we meet up again, at least?”

Marcus's focus returns to the guy on the other side, he's got an accent and the prettiest fucking dick Marcus has ever seen, and he wants to see Marcus again. Marcus can't bring himself to look up or meet the guy's gaze through the hole, but he nods his head and says “Sunday,” because he has plans with friends on Friday and Saturday and they'll wonder where he is if he doesn't show.

They can't find out.

“Sunday, sure,” the guy is saying, and he sounds pleased with the answer.

Marcus is suddenly overwhelmed. What the fuck is he doing? Talking to the stranger and setting up another glory hole date? He needs to get out of there. Needs to escape before the guy exits his stall. He hears the guy begin to ask “what time?” but Marcus doesn't answer. He's up off his knees and rushing from the stall before the guy finishes the question.

Marcus hopes he'll have enough control to stay home on Sunday, but he already knows he won't. He'll be back.

  


*  


As the clock reaches midnight, and Esca watches the minute hand flick past the twelve, annoyance and disappointment wash over him. It's technically Monday now, and the guy didn't show.

Esca silently curses his aching cock, and almost regrets turning down the guy who hit on him earlier in the evening. He could've had his dick sucked and been home by now. But he's been wanting the stranger's teasing mouth on him again, and anything else likely would've been a disappointment. He wonders how much longer he should stay before heading home. He has to to work in the morning, but the club is open for another two hours and maybe the guy will still make an appearance.

Esca orders another beer, and spends the next forty-five minutes sitting on a barstool, fidgeting and fighting off frustration.

He's almost ready to call it a night when he sees a familiar figure cut through the crowd near the back of the club. The guy is moving quickly, head lowered as usual, and Esca almost wants to stay where he is for a minute. Let the guy wait and wonder if he'll show. But Esca follows almost immediately, wanting his dick in the stranger's mouth, and he suddenly doesn't care if the guy sees him coming. It's a date anyway. A date between two bathroom stalls, but a date nonetheless.

The guy's quick though, and he's already in the end stall when Esca enters the bathroom.

The stall door creaks as Esca pushes it open.

\--

Marcus knew he wouldn't be able to stay away.

He tried to fight the idea. Tried to force himself to stay home. Stand the guy up, piss him off, and maybe it'd put an end to their glory hole encounters. They'd only met twice. Marcus wasn't hooked just yet.

 

Except he is.

Marcus wants that cock in his mouth all the time. Every fucking day.

He's barely through the stall door when he hears the bathroom door swing open behind him. It's the stranger. It has to be. Which means he saw Marcus go in, and he recognizes him. Shame stains Marcus's cheeks as he watches the hole, waiting.

The stall door creaks open and Marcus almost wants to apologize for being late. Wants to explain why he nearly didn't show. And wants to tell him why he did. He wants to tell the guy how beautiful his dick is and beg him to fuck his face.

Instead, he trails two fingers around the dirty hole and makes his beckoning motion.

\--

Esca doesn't even hesitate when the guy signals him. He's unbuckling his jeans and shoving his cock through the hole because he's been waiting all fucking night, and he just wants that wet tongue on him.

But there's a pause, and Esca can tell by the shadows that the guy's not on his knees yet, and suddenly he feels strong fingers on him. They trail down his cock, over the head, and tease at his slit, and he can feel the guy thumbing over his piercing. Then he's got the ring between his thumb and finger and he's giving it a gentle tug.

Esca can't help moan that escapes him and his forehead hits the wall with a thud. The stranger's fingers feel so fucking good. Touching, teasing, and Esca's not sure where the hesitation is coming from or why the guy's not sucking him yet, but he doesn't even care because the soft tugs on his piercing are going straight to his balls and he's pretty sure he's leaking all over the guys' fingers.

Then he hears the guy's deep voice on the other side, asking “is this okay?” and Esca can only let out a panting laugh and moan back “yes, keep going.”

The stranger tugs at his piercing and thumbs over the slickness at the head of his dick until Esca's up on his toes and begging through the wall, asking for the guy's mouth. There's a soft whimper from the other side, and Esca can feel the fingers fall away as the guy goes down on his knees.

\--

Marcus wants to play with that pretty cock until it's spilling all over the filthy tiles. His fingers are slipping in pre-come and he's thumbing at the guy's piercing, tugging on it, watching the strain of the guy's cock as he tries to shove it as far through the hole as possible. Marcus tells himself he'd be content to do it this way. To tease and jerk the guy until he comes, then jack himself over the floor. It's easier this way. Less shameful.

But then the guy is begging, asking for Marcus's mouth, and Marcus remembers what he really wants.

Marcus whimpers as he falls to his knees, and his breath is coming in harsh pants as he sucks and licks at the stranger's cock, moaning against it as he reaches to unbutton his jeans and yank out his cock.

He wants this. Fucking needs it.

The guy's dick is still leaking, trailing pre-come across Marcus's tongue, and Marcus can only lick it off, swallow it down, and beg for more. He can hear himself talking, begging through the hole, asking the guy to fuck his face and spill down his throat. Saying he needs more, cursing the last half-inch between them, and he's not entirely sure how long he's been begging when the stranger speaks, asking if he can enter Marcus's stall.

Marcus's brain is yelling no, but his mouth is still on the guy's cock and he lets out a panting “fuck, please,” and he can feel terror begin to seep through his haze of lust as the stranger eases his cock back through the hole. Marcus doesn't have time to clear his head or change his mind because suddenly the guy is knocking gently at Marcus's stall door and asking him to unlock it.

Marcus pauses for only a second before he reaches up and flips the latch.

\--

Esca's surprised when the stranger lets him in. Despite the begging, he wasn't entirely sure the guy would say yes, and now he's pushing into the stall, trying to find room for himself between the door and the stranger and the piss-stained toilet.

The guy hasn't moved from his position at the hole, and his head is lowered with his gaze averted as if he can't bring himself to look Esca in the eye.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Esca asks quietly, testing the situation, because maybe he misunderstood. Maybe he should've stayed in his stall.

The guy nods and shifts closer to Esca, his eyes falling shut as his mouth opens for Esca's cock, and then he's begging again, “please, _please_.”

Esca fists a hand in the stranger's hair and wraps his other hand around his own cock, feeding it to him. He watches his piercing disappear between those wet lips. Watches that mouth slide over his cock head as the guy moans and sucks him down greedily. He's big, even on his knees, and Esca has to stand on his toes to shove his dick down the guy's throat.

It's intriguing – the tall, shy stranger. Unable to look Esca in the eye, while begging Esca to fuck his mouth. He's almost frantic in his movements as his mouth moves over Esca, taking him as deep as he'll go, holding him in his throat until his eyes water and he's almost choking. He's fucking gorgeous, with his flushed cheeks, and his lips encircling Esca's cock as he whimpers and moans. His strong fingers wrapped around his own dick, jerking himself, falling out of rhythm as Esca fucks his mouth harder.

\--

Marcus doesn't get a proper look at the guy. He can't bring himself to turn when the door opens, and he has to close his eyes  
when the guy asks him if he wants to be face-fucked and Marcus can only open his mouth and beg for it. By the time his eyes are open again, the stranger's cock is in his mouth and he can't focus on anything else.

He does know that the guy's shorter and wiry, and there's strength in his hands as he grips Marcus's hair, holding him still as he fucks up into his mouth. But there's something kind about him too, the way he quietly asked Marcus what he wanted, and it makes Marcus feel a bit at ease. At least enough to let the guy grab his hair and fuck his mouth, and for a moment Marcus doesn't care that the guy's watching him moan and blush and jerk himself while he frantically tongues over his cock.

Marcus takes the guy as deep as he'll go, moaning desperately as the stranger's cock fills his throat, and his eyes are watering and he can barely breath, and it's fucking fantastic. Then he pulls back, trailing his tongue over the beautiful cock, licking at the guy's balls because he finally can, and the sounds of pleasure coming from the stranger just push him on, making him want to forget his shame and lose control.

He's whimpering, and moaning “ _please_ ” and “ _yes_ ” and “ _fuck_ ” and “ _more_ ” and the guy gives it to him, sliding his hands to Marcus's flushed cheeks, holding tight, and fucking down his throat.

\--

Esca's not sure how much longer he can hold off. The guy's mouth is so hot and wet, and his throat so tight, squeezing against Esca's cock as he thrusts into the guy's mouth, and Esca knows he's going to blow his load any second.

He's pretty sure the guy wants it, but Esca figures he should ask.

“Can I come in your mouth?”

The guy can't speak but he's nodding and making desperate, needy sounds as he swallows down each thrust of Esca's cock.

“I'm going to come then,” Esca's panting, his hands still gripping the guy's face, “I'm going to come--”

Then he's stilling, and spurting hot liquid across the guy's tongue and down his throat, and the guy's frantic movements slow as his lips curl around Esca's cock, sucking greedily, trying to swallow it all.

Come drips from one corner of the stranger's mouth, and the guy doesn't bother to wipe it away as he keeps sucking on the end of Esca's cock even after the pulsing stops. His hand is stroking himself, and Esca can only watch, heavy-lidded, as he slides his oversensitive cock in and out of the guy's mouth with slow lazy thrusts.

The guy is coming a moment later, eyes closed, moaning around Esca's cock as he spills over his fingers. Esca waits until he's done before he eases his cock out of the guy's mouth and lets go of his face. He's not sure whether the guy will want to talk, or even look at him. His habit of disappearing in a rush will likely be broken, because Esca's blocking the door, so Esca just watches and waits.

Esca can almost see the moment where the guy shifts from his blissed-out daze back into the real world of piss-covered toilets and a stranger standing over him. His expression seems to change and he's lowering his eyes as he shoves himself back into his pants. He avoids Esca's gaze, and Esca wonders what the guy's deal is. Maybe it's embarrassment.

He reaches forward cautiously, thumbing at the wet spot on the side of the guy's mouth.

“You've got come--” he starts, and the guy flinches before he realizes what Esca's doing, “right there.”

Esca thumbs over the wet spot, and then wipes it on his jeans. “Can we do this again?”

\--

Marcus nods when the guy asks to meet again. He still can't bring himself to look the guy in the eye, but he's nodding, and saying “Thursday,” and the guy agrees.

Then there's silence, and he can feel the stranger's eyes on him. Watching. Considering.

“You've got an amazing mouth,” the guy says, and Marcus doesn't respond. He should probably be flattered, but instead he just feels embarrassed.

“Do you like sucking my cock?”

Marcus looks up for a second, glancing at the guy's dick where it's still hanging from his open pants. It's no longer hard, and the piercing is only partially visible because the pink head is pulled up beneath the pale hood of skin, and it still looks fucking perfect.

“Yeah,” he replies, and he risks glancing up the guy's face. He's surprisingly good looking, with fine features and shaggy hair. There's the start of a beard along his jaw, and his mouth is curled in a smirk as he's looking at Marcus with interest. 

It's as if he's trying to figure him out.

The guy reaches down to tuck himself back into his pants, and then he's smiling at Marcus as he reaches back to unlock the door. “I'd let you suck my cock all the time, if you wanted it.”

Marcus opens his mouth and then closes it again, because it's what he wants to hear but he has no idea what to say.

“Thursday then,” the guy says. “I'll watch for you.”

*

A small part of Esca fears the guy might not show again, so he's relieved when he spots the tall stranger cutting through the crowd just after ten o'clock.

Esca doesn't hesitate. As soon as he sees the guy he's leaving the dance floor and making a bee-line for the bathroom. This time he's quick enough that he's through the swinging door before the stranger is completely in the last stall, and for a split-second Esca wonders whether he should follow him inside or use the glory hole again. The stranger makes the decision for him when he leaves his stall door unlocked and open a inch or so.

It's enticing – the shy stranger letting Esca in his stall – and Esca's already hard when he eases the door open and steps inside. The space is small, and they're forced to stand almost flush together. The guy towers over Esca, but his head is lowered, and he's standing awkwardly as if he's not entirely sure where he should stand or what he should do.

“Hi,” Esca says, and the guy seems hesitant to meet his gaze. He looks apprehensive but his cheeks are already flushed as if he's excited.

“Hi,” the stranger finally replies, his voice low and quiet, and Esca realizes it's the first time they've had any sort of proper greeting.

Esca's spent days trying to figure him out. Trying to decide if the guy is too shy to ask for the things he wants, or if he just likes being told what to do, or if it's all an elaborate tease. He's pretty sure it's not the last option. Despite his talented mouth, the guy seems too nervous for it to be a game.

It's hot. The shy stranger, wanting so badly to have a dick in his mouth. Whimpering and moaning and stroking his own cock until he's coming, and this time Esca's determined to reciprocate if the guy will let him. He'd love to suck the guy's dick. Or jack him, at least. Fuck, Esca will give him whatever he wants if it means he can have that mouth on him for awhile longer.

They seem to consider each other for a moment, and Esca's not entirely sure how they should proceed. The guy always beckoned him before, through the hole, and it's not as clear this time.

Finally, figuring the guy won't make the first move, Esca speaks.

“Tell me what you want.”

\--

Thursday couldn't come fast enough.

_“I'd let you suck my cock all the time, if you wanted it.”_

He kept replaying the stranger's words in his head. Kept thinking about that perfect dick, the feel of it in his mouth, the way it throbbed and pulsed as it shot down his throat.

Marcus didn't even make an effort to stay home. He was hard all fucking day waiting for it, and he held off until just after nine before he was behind the wheel and heading to Hadrian's.

 

He doesn't glance up when he enters the club. He knows the guy will be watching for him. Knows he'll follow him into the bathroom and down to the end stall. Marcus's hands are shaking, and he's no longer sure if it's nerves or shame or excitement. Maybe it's all three.

He has a brief moment of bravery as he leaves the door unlocked, hoping the guy will notice, but Marcus still can't quite bring himself to look up and meet the stranger's gaze when he follows him into the stall.

“Hi.”

Marcus hesitates awkwardly, but the guy sounds friendly so he replies, “hi.”

They're standing close and Marcus wants to beckon, wants to ask if he can suck him, but it's difficult without the hole. It was easier before, with the wall between them. It was private. It made him braver.

“Tell me what you want.”

Fuck.

A low whimper escapes Marcus's throat and his hand grabs for the guy's dick. He's still fully clothed, covered, but Marcus can feel the bulge beneath the fabric. The guy is already hard as hell and he thrusts his hips against Marcus's hand.

“You want my cock?”

“Yeah.”

“In your mouth?”

“Yeah,” Marcus replies, “I want to suck you.”

He's not sure where the sudden streak of fearlessness comes from. Maybe it's their close proximity, or the stranger's kind voice, but the guy's asking him what he wants and Marcus feels an odd sense of trust or comfort or _something_ , and then he's falling to his knees, palming the guy through his jeans.

The stranger curls his hand in Marcus's hair.

“Show me.”

\--

Esca's trying to play it cool, but he's harder than he remembers being before and he's sure his veneer of calm is slipping. It's different this time. It's closer, and the guy's still being shy, and it's so fucking hot and endearing that it makes Esca want to shove the guy to his knees and stick his cock down his throat just to watch him moan around it.

He's holding off though, or trying to, letting the stranger set the pace. His hand is on Esca's cock, and Esca can't help but thrust against it.

“You want my cock?”

Esca can barely get the words out, and he's anxious to hear the guy's reply. To hear how much he wants Esca's dick in his mouth. The guy says “yeah” and the rest of the exchange is a blur and suddenly the guy's falling to his knees and Esca can only fist his hand in the stranger's hair and mutter, “show me.”

Then it's all hands and mouth and teeth, and the guy sucking him through his jeans, and fuck, Esca's not sure if he can hold on long enough to get his pants unzipped. It was easier before. Rap on the wall, two fingers through the hole, and his jeans were undone and his cock was in that sweet mouth. Simple, quick, and maybe Esca was growing accustomed to it because the feel of the stranger's lips against his clothed dick is the best and worst tease he's had since the first night they met. He knows what's coming, knows how it's going to feel, and his dick is straining in his jeans as the guy mouths over him. His eyes are closed and his tongue is out, and he's licking across Esca's bulge, dampening the fabric, and sucking at it as if he's trying to draw Esca right through the denim.

“Please,” Esca says, catching himself before he begs further. The guy opens his eyes and glances up at him, his tongue still tracing over Esca's clothed cock, and that's it. Esca's cool is gone. “Your mouth,” he's saying as his fingers fumble with his zipper, and finally his cock is out and his hand is back in the guy's hair, pulling that mouth over him, sliding across wet lips and being circled by that teasing tongue. “Like that..”

He's sure he's not going to last.

\--

The stranger begs for his mouth, and Marcus can tell by the shake in the guy's legs that he's going to come sooner rather than later. He's up on his toes, hand still gripping Marcus's hair as he thrusts his dick down Marcus's throat, and Marcus is sure the guy is nearly there.

He can feel the stranger's eyes on him, and it's different this way – even compared to the last time. There's no wall to hide behind and the guy's watching him, waiting for Marcus to lose control as he barely holds onto it himself. Marcus is torn between closing his eyes, as if somehow it'll hide him from the stranger's gaze, or being able to watch as the guy fucks his mouth.

“I want your mouth on me all the time. If you want it, I'll give it to you. Fuck, please..”

The begging words falling from the guy's lips make the decision for Marcus, and he keeps his eyes open. He wants to watch, wants to see, and in that moment he wants the guy to see him. It's okay. For now, it's okay. The stranger is barely holding on, and Marcus is reaching for his own dick, palming himself through his jeans, and they're losing control together.

\--

It's only another minute before Esca is sliding his hands to clasp the guy's face and pulling him back, giving short shallow thrusts into his mouth, and then he's is coming. He shoots across the guy's tongue and hits the back of his throat, and then Esca's pulling back further, out of the stranger's mouth, and spilling over his lips and down his chin. 

“God,” Esca is panting, “your mouth.” He takes his cock in hand, and drags it across the guy's lips, smearing come across them, and the guy stares up through his haze as his tongue juts out to lick at Esca's piercing.

“You look so fucking hot like that,” Esca continues, and then he's leaning down to kiss the edge of the stranger's mouth.

He almost expects the guy to turn away, to try to avoid the kiss, but instead the shy stranger leans into it, and a moan escapes him as Esca licks his own come off the side of the guy's mouth.

“C'mere,” Esca says, and he's tugging the stranger up off his knees and reaching down to stroke him. “I wanna make you come.”

\--

Marcus can only stand awkwardly, towering over the stranger. He averts his gaze, trying to look anywhere but at the guy, but his hand is on Marcus, and Marcus's mouth still tastes of come and he's lost because it all feels so fucking good, and in that moment the stranger seems just as lost as Marcus. His fingers are hovering at Marcus's zipper, and he's looking up, trying to catch Marcus's eye, as if he's looking for a signal to tell him it's alright.

“Want me to blow you?”

Marcus freezes. A blow would be great, but it's not what he wants. There's something else he wants, another need he's never voiced, and the guy is stroking him through his jeans and just thinking about his other shameful secret could make him come right there. He suddenly wishes they were in separate stalls again, wishes he could push himself against the hole and ask for it without the guy seeing his face, without having to admit it's something he wants.

He's fucked guys before, lots of guys, but never like that.

He's never been fucked.

Marcus's face is burning, and he wants it, but he won't say it. It's pointless anyway, as the guy just came, and they're strangers at a glory hole and he's probably crazy for even considering it.

“Something else?” The guy's thumbing over Marcus's cock through his jeans, while he stares up at him, waiting for a reply. “Just tell me and I'll do it for you.”

\--

The guy's a fucking mystery. He's not disappearing as he did on previous nights, and he's not shying away from Esca's hand on him, but there's something he's not saying. There's something he wants, and Esca's determined to get it out of him.

He's not sure why, because he doesn't know the guy –hell, he doesn't even know his _name_ \-- but Esca wants to make him come. He'd like to give him what he wants, and make him feel good, and watch as the guy shoots his load all over the tiny bathroom stall because of something Esca's done.

“Just tell me and I'll do it for you.”

He's not surprised when he doesn't receive a reply, so Esca unzips him, takes him out, strokes him, teases him. He watches the guy's face for any sign that he doesn't want it, or any sign that Esca's hit the thing that he _does_ want. He shifts closer, pushing up against the guy in the small bathroom stall, wrapping an arm around his waist and settling his hand on his ass, and he notices a hitch in the stranger's breath. Esca slides his hand further, testing, teasing, pressing against the denim, and a low groan hums from the guy's throat.

“Is that it?” Esca pushes in again, teasingly, fingering the stranger's ass through his jeans. He doesn't reply, but his eyes are heavy-lidded and he's tilting his face closer to Esca's, and Esca leans up to kiss him and speak low against his mouth, “that's easy.”

Esca pulls his hand up and slicks his fingers with spit before slipping them down the back of the guy's jeans.

\--

Marcus doesn't care when he hears the bathroom door open and snickering laughter echoes from the urinals.

He doesn't care that he's moaning. Doesn't care that he's leaning down to kiss the guy and thrusting wildly into his fist. He should feel ashamed, but he doesn't because the stranger's fingers are slicked and he's teasing Marcus's ass, and Marcus can only push back against the guy's hand and beg for more.

It's easy. In the moment, it's so fucking easy. Marcus is kissing him, and the guy is kissing Marcus back and whispering against his lips, “so fucking hot” and “why were you afraid to say it?” and Marcus is too far gone to reply. He's tying to hold on and make it last as long as possible, but he knows it's futile because the guy's fingers are pushing against his hole, and his other hand is tugging on his cock. Marcus is going to come any second, and mortification seeps in as he hears himself moaning “fuck me fuck me fuck me” just before he stills and shoots his load across the stall door.

 

The guy barely gets his hand out before Marcus is zipping up his jeans, and Marcus can feel the shame creeping up his neck and over his face, staining him red. It's suddenly like the first time. He's revealed too much.

He has to get out of there.

Marcus lowers his head, and his chest is still heaving, and he's trying to push past the guy. Trying to open the door and get the hell out of there. The guy seems surprised, but he doesn't block him. He lets Marcus by, and Marcus is through the door before the guy reaches for him, grabbing Marcus by the wrist.

“I'll fuck you,” he says, trying his best to hold Marcus's gaze as Marcus tries to escape. “Meet me here tomorrow, and I'll fuck you.”

  
*  


Esca sits on a barstool, waiting, and he's not fucking around this time. He's not keeping his eyes peeled from the dance floor, not hiding and watching from afar, he's determined to sit on the barstool and wait.

The sun has just set when the guy walks through the door, and Esca suddenly wonders if his position on the barstool will scare him off. Maybe it was a mistake, being so bold about it. The stranger must recognize him by now and maybe he'll turn tail and run out the door.

But he doesn't.

The guy's head is still lowered but he catches Esca's eye as he walks by. Esca takes it as a signal to follow, so he hops off the barstool and is right on the guy's heels as they enter the bathroom. They don't speak, and the stranger doesn't turn around, but it's clear they're both heading for the same place.

Esca follows the stranger down the row and into the last stall, flipping the lock behind them.

The guy turns then, and Esca knew he was huge but being that close, in that moment, their size difference is incredibly obvious. The stranger is thick and solid, towering over Esca, and Esca's pretty sure the guy could lift him with one arm and fuck him against the wall. But he isn't moving to do anything, he's only standing before Esca, flushed and nervous, with his head still lowered. His chest is heaving, and his mouth is open as if he's wanting to speak or waiting for Esca to kiss him, and the pleading look on his face nearly breaks Esca.

He looks scared, and Esca's sure he's finally figured him out.

It's not a tease. It never was.

The guy is scared and, hell, maybe even a bit ashamed. He wants someone to play with him and fuck him, and put him on his knees and come down his throat, but for whatever reason he's too afraid to ask for it.

\--

The stranger's waiting for him.

Marcus has never noticed him in the club before, but this time he's waiting. Out in the open. Brazen. Marcus has his own brief moment of fearlessness as he meets the guy's eye as he passes, but it's quickly overshadowed by shame and worry as he walks to the last stall with the stranger following close behind. The guy locks the door and Marcus's fears come flooding back. He shouldn't be here. Not again. Not for this. He doesn't even know the guy and he's hoping to get fucked by him.

_“Meet me here tomorrow, and I'll fuck you.”_

The guy seemed serious, and Marcus was almost surprised by his honesty about it. He wasn't laughing or mocking, or asking why someone like Marcus wanted to be bent over and fucked until he couldn't see straight. He just offered, with no strings attached.

_“I'll fuck you.”_

Marcus hasn't been able to think of anything else since he left the club the night before. His cock is already hard when he turns to face the guy, and he wants to ask for it, to beg again, to have the guy's hands on him and his dick in his mouth. He wants the stranger to take control and bend him over and fuck him.

And maybe the guy knows, because he reaches down and palms his cock through his jeans and it's obvious that he's already hard too. He looks up at Marcus.

“This what you want?”

Marcus nods because, _fuck yes_ , that's what he wants. He's wanted it since the first night he laid eyes on that beautiful cock, with its pale skin and hooded head flushed dark pink and glinting with that pretty piercing, and Marcus can only nod and replace the guy's hand with his own, palming him through his jeans.

“It's alright,” the stranger says, leaning up to place a kiss on the side of Marcus's mouth, “I told you before, if you want it you can have it.”

Marcus can feel the small silver ring through the fabric and he thumbs over it, trying to tease but failing miserably because all he really wants is to bust open that zipper and take him in his mouth.

Then the guy groans, “do it,” and Marcus's fingers are fumbling with the zipper as he falls to his knees.

\--

That mouth.

That fucking mouth is on him, and Esca would gladly stay that way until he comes. Forget the fucking, forget whatever else he had planned, because the guy's mouth feels incredible and it takes everything Esca has not to thrust his cock forward and choke the guy with it.

But he's trying to be gentle, easy, safe. He's trying not to scare the guy away, because he really does want to fuck him. He was serious when he offered, and Esca knows the guy has a tendency to bolt.

So he's trying to gentle.

But it's difficult.

The guy's already whimpering around his dick and licking at his balls, and his eyes are closed again, and Esca wants to see him. Esca wants the guy to look at him while he's sucking his cock.

“Hey,” he says, cupping the guy's chin and trying to get his attention. “Look at me.”

It takes a second, as if the guy is debating with himself whether he wants to give in, but finally he chances a glance up at Esca. He looks fucking gorgeous with his vulnerable eyes, and his lips pink and wet and moving over Esca's cock, and Esca can only pant out “so fucking hot,” before his hands are in the guy's hair and he's lost.

\--

It's different this time.

Maybe it's because they both know where the night is going. They both know the endgame.

Marcus's cheeks are still burning and his hands are shaking, but it feels easier because the stranger knows what Marcus wants and he's promised to give it to him, and he's being gentle – probably more gentle than Marcus would like, but he appreciates the gesture.

Marcus debates with himself when the stranger wants him to look up, but he's starting to feel like he can trust the guy. Trust him with this, at least. It's their secret now. So Marcus glances up and the guy seems to lose it. He's mumbling and running his hands through Marcus's hair, and it makes Marcus feel a bit brave. Makes him want to tell the guy how pretty his dick is, and how often he thinks of sucking it when he's not at the club, and how he'd love to be bent over and fucked by it.

His eyes are still locked on the stranger above him, and he's tonguing over the guy's piercing and he's not really thinking when the words tumble out of his mouth, “hope I can feel this when you fuck me.”

\--

Christ. Esca nearly blows his load the second the guy speaks because he wasn't expecting that one.

“Yeah,” is all Esca can pant, “yeah, come on,” and he's tugging the guy up off the floor because he doesn't want to wait any longer. “Let me fuck you.”

The stranger's face is still flushed red, but he's unzipping his pants and tugging them down until his ass and cock are both exposed, and the guy's dick is hanging so hard and heavy that Esca can't decide whether to jerk him or spin him around and bend him over the piss-covered toilet.

The guy makes the decision for him when he turns to face the back wall, places his hands against it, and whispers “please.”

The guy's ass is as perfect as Esca imagined it might be, round and thick and Esca's cock aches at the prospect of being buried between the guy's cheeks. Then Esca's pressed up behind him, reaching around to stroke the guy's dick while he pushes his cock against his ass.

“Condom, yeah?” he whispers, because they're still at the glory hole and there are rules, and he realizes they probably should've discussed it in advance.

The stranger nods without glancing back at Esca. “Do you have--”

“Got it,” Esca replies, pulling a condom from his back pocket. No fucking way he was going to miss out because he came unprepared. He even brought a tiny bottle of lube and he feels like an absolute prat when he takes it out, but once it's on his fingers and he's pressing against the guy's hole his mind can't focus on anything else.

He fingers the stranger's ass again, teasing him, stretching him, and by the time the guy seems ready he's keening and pushing his ass back against Esca's hand with strong needy thrusts. The guy's jeans are down around his thighs and Esca's up on his toes, just about to bump his cock against the guy's hole, and he's not even sure what makes him ask “have you done this before?”

“Yeah,” the guy groans back, pushing himself against Esca's cock, and he adds the last bit almost as an afterthought, “but not like this.” The admission is softer, more embarrassed, and Esca can't quite figure out why because Esca's never fucked in a toilet stall either.

Then it hits him. The fear and embarrassment. Begging to be fucked. The guy's not talking about fucking in a toilet stall.

“You've never been fucked?”

The guy's thrusts seem to slow as he shakes his head. “No.”

Esca glances around the stall. There's graffiti on the walls, and the discolored floor tiles are chipping. He can smell the stench of old piss in the toilet below them, and he's pretty sure there's a fresh cum stain on the wall next to the duct taped hole.

“Here?” Esca says. “You really want it here?”

He's not sure why he cares so much, but suddenly the stall seems like the last place they should be doing this.

\--

“You really want it here?”

Marcus isn't sure what changed but it seems like the guy is backing out, and Marcus tries to fight off his shame as he hangs his head low and mutters, “I just want it.”

The guy sighs, and then he's turning Marcus around to face him. “Listen, I'm not fucking you here. Not in a toilet stall. Not over a filthy fucking toilet”

Marcus can't help but feel defeated, and he's just about to open his mouth to speak when the guy beats him to it.

“Pull up your trousers. We'll find somewhere else.”

The stranger is still hard as he shoves his cock back in his pants, and Marcus follows suit as he tries to ease his stiff cock into his jeans.

“Fuck,” the guy groans, watching Marcus, and then he leans in to grasp the back of Marcus's head and pull him into a kiss. “C'mon.”

Marcus doesn't even have time to protest before the guy's unlocking the door and pulling him by the hand. They pass the row of stalls, and the urinals, and the stranger shoves the door open and suddenly they're walking through the club together. They're both rock hard and neither one is doing a good job of hiding it, and Marcus has no idea where they're going but he suddenly doesn't care because it means the guy is still going to fuck him. He's pretty sure the people watching them from the dance floor know it too, and he can feel his face begin to blaze as the stranger pulls him along by his hand. Then they're through the front doors and outside the club, and Marcus is grateful for the darkness and the warm night air, and he goes willingly when the guy drags him towards a back alley and a sleek black car.

“Here,” the guy says as he pushes Marcus up against the vehicle, and Marcus can feel the guy's cock rubbing against his thigh. “Let's do it here.”

“Is this your car?”

The guy grins as he leans into him. “No.”

Marcus knows he should protest and point out that they're in public and it's probably illegal, but his cock is aching as the guy thrusts against him and he can only beg “please” and “fuck me” and then the guy's turning him around, bending him over the hood, and yanking down the back of his jeans. He's still wet and stretched and he thrusts his ass back towards the stranger, begging for it, waiting to feel that pretty cock fucking his hole.

\--

Esca's never felt more frantic in his life. They're outside and the guy's bent over a car, and Esca's unzipping his jeans and pulling his dick out and trying to get a condom on because they need to do this _now_ so they don't get caught.

He rubs his cockhead against the stranger's hole, dragging it over the slicked pink skin so the guy can feel the piercing he seems to like so much, and he's already moaning with pleasure by the time Esca grabs his hips and slowly slides his cock in. Esca groans, easing himself out and pushing in a second time, “you're so tight.”

The guy's knees are bound by his jeans, making him unable to spread his legs, so his ass is even tighter and each thrust feels so fucking good that Esca's sure he's not going to last. But it doesn't matter because the guy's moaning and shivering and when Esca reaches around to tug his dick he's already leaking a trail of pre-come and it's clear he's not going to last either.

“Harder,” the stranger moans, pushing back against Esca's cock, “I won't last. I'm gonna come. Make me come.”

Esca tilts his hips and pistons into the guy, thrusting quick and hard, and his fingers dig into the guy's hip as his other hand tugs on his cock.

It's fast and it's rough, and the sound of Esca's hips smacking against the guy's ass echoes down the alleyway, and Esca can feel the build-up inside the stranger's body each time he drags his dick over the guy's prostate and the piercing bumps him and he clenches even tighter. Then he's moaning as he fucks into Esca's hand and he's grabbing for Esca's fingers, pulling them off his hip and sucking them into his mouth. Esca's cock jolts as that tongue curls around each digit, and as Esca leans forward and kisses the back of his neck the stranger lets out a broken sound and shoots his load onto the front bumper of the car.

There's a pause as the guy composes himself, and Esca's half afraid he'll come down from his haze and take off. But then he's pushing back against Esca again, riding him, trying to milk his orgasm out of him, and Esca only manages a few more thrusts into that tight hole before he's coming and coming and coming.

\--

Marcus expected it to be awkward after, but it's not. It's probably the easiest it's been so far.

They're both leaning against the front of the car and the guy's got a grip on Marcus's shirt, almost as if he's afraid to let go, and Marcus is trying to catch his breath. Normally he'd be ready to bolt, but this time he feels compelled to stay.

The guy tilts his head, watching him, and Marcus realizes he's expecting him to disappear too.

“Staying this time?”

“I think so.”

“Good.”

They're staring at each other, neither one quite sure what to say.

“I'm Esca, by the way.”

“Marcus.”

Esca grins. “You want to dance, Marcus?”

Marcus nods hesitantly.

“C'mon then.” Esca jumps up, zipping his jeans. “We should get off this thing before the owner comes back.”

He latches a finger in the front pocket of Marcus's jeans and tugs him back towards Hadrian's. As Marcus lets himself be pulled along he mutters, “I love your cock.”

“I know.” Esca shoots Marcus a wink. “I love your mouth.”

They're just about to head through the front doors when another thought hits Marcus.

“Do you have any other piercings?”

Esca lifts his shirt with his thumb, giving Marcus a peek at his chest, and his nipples sport small silver barbells.

“A few,” Esca grins, “and tattoos too.”

Marcus's eyes grow wide and his cock is already twitching with interest, and Esca just laughs as he pulls him through the doors and out onto the dance floor.


End file.
